Sweet and sour apples
by allthepossibilities
Summary: Post-prom. Shocking discoveries. Romance. A scheming uncle. Fights. Pranks. The clock's ticking; only three weeks left of school. Who will have to say good-bye?
1. A telephone chat

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

_**Nina's POV**_

"Oh, Gran, there's so much I have to tell you!"

"Nina, dear, I'd love to chat, but I have to go to my doctor's appointment."

"Sweet or sour apple?"

I could hear Gran chuckling through the phone. "Sour. Since it sounds like you have a lot to say, why don't you go ahead and email me your stories? You can fill me in on all the details later."

"All right. Love you, Gran."

"I love you, too, dear. Bye now."

Gently, I laid the phone back in its cradle. Then I rested my head in my hands. Talking with Gran always brought tears to my eyes.

"Fancy an apple, Nina?"

"Sure." I flashed Fabian a watery smile as he handed me a red one. I immediately took a bite out of it as we walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I take it you prefer sweet apples then?"

"Fabian!" I playfully shoved him. "How much did you hear?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. That's the only part I heard though. Is your Gran making apple pie?"

"I wish." I could just taste the cinnamon in my mouth. "She's going to the doctor's." I watched as that cute little frown of confusion appeared on his face.

Finally he said,"Please elaborate."

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "It's just this little joke we have. You know the saying: 'An apple a day keeps the doctor away?'"

Fabian nodded.

"Well, Dr. Martinez- he's the sweet one-is always saying that to Gran and joking about how she must live by that phrase because she only has to visit for her yearly checkup. Dr. Smith is the sour apple. We call her Granny Smith. She's always harping at Gran and predicting the end of the world."

"Why does she still go there then?"

I closed my eyes. "Dr. Smith may need an attitude check, but she's great at her job. Gran trusts her with her life. She-"-I dropped my voice-"she's the one who tried the hardest to save my parents."

Fabian draped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I silently thanked him for his thoughtfulness. After a few moments of peaceful silence I sat back and asked,"What about you? Any fruit-like doctors here?"

"Sadly, no," he replied,"but my cousin's a bit of a Dr. Frankenstein. When she was younger, Terry would cut up her stuffed animals, mix'n'match all the pieces, and sew them together. She's studying to be a surgeon."

"Note to self: Don't injure self badly enough to require surgery."

"So are we on for bowling tonight?"

"Yep. Which alley are we going to?"

"Why don't you find the nearest one with the telescope?" Fabian teased.

"Oh, ha-ha. We all know my lying skills aren't the greatest," I replied.

"Dinner!" Trudy called. "Nina and Fabian, loves, would you go get the others?"

"On it." Fabian got the boys, and I went up to the girls. I'll make sure to start my email to Gran first thing after dinner.

_A/N: Should this just be a one-, two- or three- shot? Should I turn it into a story? Leave your thoughts in a review!_


	2. Finished letters, confusing mornings

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

_Note: This chapter was posted on July 7th. Let's wish those fictional characters out there a very happy birthday:_

_Happy Sweet Sixteen Nina and Joy! May season two be produced ASAP._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nina's POV<strong>_

Bowling was great. Fabian and I tied if you can believe it. I got a few strikes and he was always getting spares with a couple strikes of his own. "That was great!" I laughed as we walked up the path to the House.

"Look at the stars."

I looked up. "They're beautiful," I marveled.

"Just like you." Then Fabian kissed me. To you it was probably only five seconds, but to me...

When we broke apart, Fabian, ever the gentleman, held the door open for me. We both wished each other good night. Even though it was ten o'clock, I wasn't that tired, so I decided to continue my email to Gran. Sadly, Amber was talking in her sleep, so I ended up taking my laptop downstairs to the dining room. Do you know how hard it is to concentrate when your roomie is nearly screaming about knock-off purses?Satisfied with what I had written so far, I continued typing.

* * *

><p>"...and we were all dancing. Then Amber announce that she would be the one to pick the Prom King and Queen. We all thought she'd choose herself and Alfie, but she called Fabian up to the stage as king. Guess who was Prom Queen...ME! Can you believe it, Gran? I have to have the best BBF in the world. Well, that sums up everything major.<p>

Call me when you get a chance.

Love,

Nina,"I muttered to myself. Then I hit send. "What time is it? 2:31 am! Wow. I'd...*yawn*... better get...*yawn*...to...bed." I made a move to rise up from my chair, but was too tired. "Just five minutes of rest," I told myself,"then I'll leave."

* * *

><p><em>7:00am<em>

_**Amber's POV**_

"Has anyone seen Nina?" I asked as I bounded into the room for breakfast.

"No," Mick replied. "Trudes, is breakfast ready yet?"

"Nearly, dearie."

"What's Nina's laptop doing at the table?"

"Umm...hey, Ambs?"

"Yeah, Alfie?"

"Found her." He pointed down to his seat. I walked over for a closer look. Yup, Nina was sound asleep, using the three seats as a bed. I'd hate to be her when she awoke. I wonder what kept her up.

Trudy interrupted my thoughts. "All right, Mick. Here's your share. Oh! Nina, sweetie." Trudy gently shook her.

"Mmmhmm," murmured Nina lazily as she sat up and stretched. "What time is it?"

"Breakfast time," Mick answered. "Now, Nina, if you don't mind getting your stuff off my placemat..."

"Sorry." Nina stood up and took her laptop upstairs.

* * *

><p><em>9:09am<em>

We were in French class. Mrs. Andrews was writing this week's vocab on the board as Mr. Sweet walked in.

"Excusez-moi, Daphne. Pardon the interruption."

"What is it?"

"Nina, there's someone to see you in my office." I watched as Fabian and Nina shared a confused look. I was bemused, too. Who, besides _moi _and everyone else at Anubis did Nina know in England? Well, there _was_ Sarah, but she's dead, so she doesn't really count. Slowly she rose. "Hurry up, please. Tempus fugit."

I watched as Nina walked out the door, wondering why all of a sudden I had the most horrible feeling in my gut.


	3. Leftover spaghetti, Missing clothes

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

**_Fabian's POV_**

Nina never came back. All day throughout all the classes I was thinking to myself:_ Oh it'll probably take her just another five minutes._ What was going on? The search was over. Everything should have been back to normal. Maybe she's back at the house, I told myself. As soon as I walked through the front door of Anubis House I called her name...no reply. It was quiet, except for Victor yelling,"Lower your voice, Rutter! This isn't a zoo."

I peeked into the kitchen, looking for Trudy. There was no sign of her, just a note on the island saying to heat up some spaghetti for dinner. Where could Nina be? I had confided my fears to Patricia last class. She snickered, but still agreed to spy on Mr. Sweet. Just before I was seriously considering having a total meltdown, Mick, Mara, Amber, Alfie, and Jerome strolled through the door.

* * *

><p>"Alfie!"<p>

"I'm sorry, Ambs! I swear I didn't know it squirted ink."

"For crying out loud, mate. Where'd you buy it? You never said anything about visiting Rosmerta's shop to me," said Jerome.

Alfie replied,"That's because I _didn't go_ to a flower shop. Everyone knows aliens have attempted to take over the world by injecting mind control devices into arranged flower pieces. I couldn't risk breathing any in. I went to Ernie's."

Jerome smacked the back of Alfie's head. "There's your answer, Amber. He bought that rose from a _joke_ shop. How oblivious can you be, Alf?" Mara just shook her head as they wandered into the kitchen.

"Has anyone seen Nina?" I asked them. I felt five pairs of eyes on me.

"Not since she got out of French. Lucky duck. I did _not_ need Andrews to make the vocab list longer than ever."

"You mean she's not back yet? What about Patricia?" Mara questioned.

Just then Patricia came in. "Nothing. Mr. Sweet had his lips sealed. He acted as if nothing strange happened and was even humming 'The Wedding March.' You owe me big time, Rutter. Clarke and Lewis here might find it interesting to know that ol' Sweetie took dance as a kid. I did _not_ need to know what size leotard he wears. Ugh!" Patricia shuddered at the memory.

"By the way, mate. What's Trudy whipping up for supper?"

"Leftover spaghetti!" Alfie shrieked, looking down at Trudy's note. "No! No! No! Somebody pinch me-ow,_ thanks,_ Amber."

"Your welcome," she chirped.

"Aww," Alfie whined,"I was rooting for tacos."

"Hey, Mick, want to get a head start on the science homework?"

"Uhh...sure, babes," Mick replied as he followed her up to her room.

I tried not to freak out that Nina wasn't here. There had to be a logical reason-I just hadn't come across it yet. I decided to surf the internet to occupy my mind. There were some new songs I wanted to learn on my guitar...maybe a special one I could play for Nina.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amber's POV<strong>_

I stomped up to my room to wash up. That Alfie! I gave him a big chance at prom and look at what he goes and does now. The fake, evil flower was really cute though. Alright, boo, you're in the clear...just don't do it again, I thought. I glanced at Nina's side of the wardrobe as I grabbed a sky blue tee and some white capris. Funny-a few of her clothes were missing. I shook off my suspicions-I was probably still running on adrenaline from my sort-of fight with Alfie. I took my stuff into the bathroom with me and changed. There's nothing better than feeling clean and looking your best. I decided to brush my teeth see a shinier smile in the mirror. Nina's toothbrush and toothpaste were missing. Okay, that can't be a coincidence. Had Nina left on a trip?

Just to be sure, I checked under her pillow for Murl, her fave stuffed animal, when I got back to the room. He was gone. Where'd my ABF go? Why didn't she say anything to me? Is everything all right? Fabian needed to know what I found or rather what I _didn't _find.

"FABIAN!" I called as I hurried down the steps. "I need to talk to you right away." I found him alone in the common room.

"Shh, Amber. I'm calling her." Oopsies. I smacked a hand over my mouth. The dial tone cut through the silence. Finally,"Hey, this is Nina."

"Nina, it's Fabian. Listen-"

"-Sorry, I can't pick up right now, but be sure to leave me a message after the 'beep'...or a text works, too. Talk to ya later!"

"Great," Fabian muttered to himself. "What was it you needed to tell me, Amber?"

I sat down on a lounge chair and started to tell him what I'd discovered upstairs.


	4. A Wacky Lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

_A/N: I'm sorry it's so short, but I felt it was a good place to let off...just read and you'll see what I mean. Please review this chapter! I haven't read any other fanfics with this...plot. I'd really like your input. Oh, and if there's a fanfic like this out there, let me know. _

**_Nina's POV_**

Weird. I wondered what this could be all about. I didn't feel like asking Mr. Sweet, so the short trek down the hall was spent in silence. He opened the door for me. "Go right on in, Nina, and don't worry-everything's been arranged," Mr. Sweet told me. Huh? Of course, the person I never expected to see was right in front of me.

"Greetings, Nina. How would you feel about running to my shop for lunch?" Fabian's uncle, Ade, asked.

"Sure." Free pass out of class! (Come on-even though I'm a scholarship student,don't I deserve a few moments of anti-school-ness?) "Is Fabian coming?"

"Great. Shall we leave then?" he said walking out the door. Why did he avoid my question, I wondered. A car ride later we were inside Mr. Rutter's dusty antiques shop. "Fish and chips all right?" I nodded my consent. "And I hope you remember my world-famous lemonade. Care for a glass?" I nodded again.

When we were seated I asked again if Fabian was coming. A bit redundant, I know, but what could Mr. Rutter want to talk to me about without Fabian? He barely knew me. Wait, does he know Fabian and I are dating? At least, I think we are...Fabian never really asked me...we just ended up together. Does he feel it's his responsibility to give me a _talk_? Shouldn't it be the _girl_'s family talking to the _guy_? I spoke up, hoping to avoid as much awkwardness and embarrassment as possible. "Mr. Rutter-"

"-Call me, Uncle Ade, dear."

"Uncle Ade, is this about me and Fabian? 'Cause I mean we just started dating. It's not like we're going to..."

"Finally!" he exclaimed.

Huh? "I'm s-sorry," I muttered.

"No. No. You've mistaken me. I'm ecstatic, dear. I wasn't sure my nephew had the nerve. Congratulations. As I said before, you two really are meant for each other. You interested him in his heritage."

"His what?"

He turned around and reached for something behind him. "You remember this, I hope?" He set the Cup of Ankh on the table. I was speechless.

"Wh-what? H-h-how? Am...Is...?"

"The Cup is whole once more thanks to you. Dear Sarah and her family now rest in peace. The curse is over."

How did he know about all this? This was all too much. "Who are you?" I asked.

He peeked at me over his spectacles with a studying glance. "I was hoping you'd catch on. My dear, I am Ade Rutter, but you might know me better as the god, Anubis."

That's when I blacked out.

**Whoa-oh-oh. _Uncle Ade_ is _Anubis_? What does that make _Fabian_? What does this mean for Fabina? Is another mystery going to unfold? **

_**You know you want to review! So come on, what's holding you back? (unless you're an anonymous reviewer, sorry about that) Just click that little button down below. **_


	5. Home to bed

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

**_Nina's POV_**

"Would you care for a glass of lemonade?"

"Wh-what?" I murmured. Suddenly the world came back into focus. I was at...Fabian's uncle's shop. I sat up on a navy blue cot. What was I doing here? Where was Fabian? What time was it? The answer to the third question revealed itself as my phone buzzed with an 'incoming text' alert. I picked it up, then remembered Uncle Ade had asked me a question. "Sure. That'd be great." My throat was parched.

_Nina, where r u? Call me when u get a chance- F x_

It was nearly seven! I started typing a response, but suddenly my phone crazed out on me and locked with a 'no service' signal onscreen. "Nina, do you remember what happened a few hours ago?" Uncle Ade asked after. I searched my mind. My memory was fuzzy, but suddenly a voice cut through the fog. _"My dear, I am Ade Rutter, but you might know me better as the god, Anubis." _Oh Granny Smith. [A/N: Nina's gran is big on homemade meals, and you know how adults are about language] This had to be a psycho dream. C'mon, Nina. Wake up. Wake up! I want to go home. _I wish I was back at Anubis House. I wish I was back at Anubis House. I was back at Anubis House._

This was too much for my mind to grasp. Ugh. My stomach felt funny. "Excuse me, where's a trash can?"

He looked confused. "Right there, dear." I followed his finger a few feet back to my right.

"Great. Thanks," I gasped as I dashed over there. I'd rather not talk about the next ten minutes, if you don't mind-my lunch might threaten to make another reappearance.

**_Ade Rutter's POV_**

Poor child. The news must have been too much for her stomach to handle. I had better take her back to Trudy. I sighed. The trip would have to wait. "Nina, if you're feeling...stable...I'll take you back to your house."

She nodded and muttered her thanks. A car ride later and I was back at the home of the charming cook. I find the mortal's saying _The way to a man's heart is through his stomach_ to have more than a grain of truth to it.

Nina asked,"Can you just let me off outside, please? I'll walk up by myself."

"Certainly. Before you go, though, I have some of your things you brought to my shop." I figured this was the best way to get her stuff back to her without a huge commotion.

"Oh." I went around to the trunk, pulled out an overnight bag, and handed it to her. "See you around, Mister...Rutter." She hurried down the path to her house before I could utter my good-bye.

_**Nina's POV**_

Weird. I could have sworn all I brought was my phone with me, but it was my stuff and my bag: some clothes, toiletries, and Murl. I opened up the door quietly, but silence was no match for...Amber Millington!

"NIIIIIIIINNNAAAA!" I was tackled to the floor. Ouch. Worst understatement of the century right there.

"Amber, I'm not feeling too well, so could you-" I attempted to politely get rid of Amber.

"Ew. What's that smell?" Amber said as she slowly got off me and helped me up.

I grimaced. "That would be me. I got sick and-"

"TRUUDYYYY! Nina's ill!" Amber shrieked.

"Oh, dear. Well get her to bed, lovey. I'll be right up in a second, and _don't hassle her_. I mean it, Miss Motormouth Millington," Trudy called from the kitchen.

Amber pouted, but, thankfully, listened to her. She carried my stuff up. I quickly changed into sweats and a tee. I wasn't all that hungry. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

_**No cliffhanger this chapter, but something to think about: when Nina feels back to normal, how will she treat Fabian?**_


	6. A lesson on why tardiness's unacceptable

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or YouTube.

**_Amber's POV_**

I was so happy when I saw Nina come in through the door. Luckily, this morning she was feeling better. Trudy thinks Nina's stomach didn't agree with what she ate for lunch.

We had waffles for breakfast. Nina, Fabian, and I were the last ones at the table. I asked Nina where she went yesterday.

"To town. Remember the lady from the old folks' home?" I nodded. "She came to the school and we lunched at a cafe. We started talking about Sarah, and I guess I lost track of time."

"I was so worried about you! I thought something had happened, but Trudy was acting normal and Victor was up in his office all day." I glanced sideways at Fabian. "Although, _he_ was the one who was _really_ freaking out. He got Patricia to spy on the teachers, and now she's mad at him because Mr. Sweet made a call and she found out what size leotard he wears." Fabian had turned faintly red.

I thought Nina would have smiled at that, but she just looked down at the table. Was something wrong?

"Hey, girls, let's get going. We have Mr. Winkler first, and you know what he does when people are late..." Fabian stated as he rose out of his chair. I jumped up from my seat, then Nina stood. I was the first one of our trio out the door. A repeat of two weeks ago was _not_ needed. It was horrid! I'd get Dad to sue Mr. Winkler if he wasn't so crush-worthy!

_**Nina's POV**_

This one time I was able to lie. Thank you-I wasn't sure who I was thinking it to, but I felt it needed to be thought. I didn't want to talk about yesterday, especially with Fabian. If Uncle Ade was Anubis, then was Fabian an Egyptian god or demigod? What was he doing at this school? Was he immortal? What about our relationship? I'd read stories about the Greek gods toying with mortals. Seriously, you'd think they would have had some self-control. No matter how much they said they loved them, the gods always moved on to another person. Then again, those tales were about the _Greek_ gods. Maybe _Egyptian_ gods were different. Should I end our relationship before something that I don't want to happens? Too many questions, not any answers. I didn't exactly feel comfortable talking about this with Fabian. And Amber...just thinking about telling her gave me a migraine. I needed more time alone to think.

We made it into Drama just as the bell rang. Fabian looked ready to lead me to some seats, but I didn't want to be near him. I needed to sort out my feelings. I beat him to the punch and plopped down next to Patricia. Amber sat down next to me,and Fabian was on her right. He looked a little bemused, but not upset.

Mr. Winkler slowly started walking up the row to the stage, his back to the door. "All right, class, let's begin by-" While he was saying 'All right, class...' Amelia snuck in the door. She looked like she was going to get away with being tardy, but Mr. Winkler whipped around just then. "Miss Pinches! Stand up. Center stage," he directed her. Across the room Jerome stealthily pulled out his phone and started filming. "Now, as a test grade, please regale us with your impression of a vampire juggling."

Cheeks tinted pink, she bared her braces and held her hands out moving them in small circles. Mr. Winkler was silent for a minute, watching her every move. Then he spoke up.

"Now, Amelia, a seagull just relieved himself on your head and now you have to go to the bathroom." Oh dear, poor Pinches. I didn't know her that well; I felt bad for her, but slowly a smile made its way onto my face, and soon I was laughing along with the whole class. Now with her face as red as a clown nose, Amelia wiggled all around the stage and performed the 'Potty Dance.' Jerome was going to have a field day with this footage. He had that evil hungry look in his eyes. Last time I saw that look was two weeks ago when Amber had to...well, we don't need to go into details.

Four minutes later, Mr. Winkler said,"That's enough. You may sit down. Class, let this be a reminder to you. Tardiness is unacceptable." Jerome quickly stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I managed to sit next to Amber in the rest of my classes.

When we got home, Jerome rushed to his room with Alfie hot on his heels. The rest of us just sat around in the common room. Only Mr. Sweet had given us homework. It was super-short and easy-I'd finished it during lunch. Fifteen minutes later Jerome and Alfie came into the common room. "Checkout what Jerome just uploaded to his laptop." Patricia, Mick, Mara, Fabian, Amber, and I crowded around the screen and he hit 'play'. Yeah, it was the video of Amelia. I looked at the right of the screen and discovered he had recorded everyone who had to do a mortifying performance for Mr. Winkler this year. It's a good thing Fabian blocked YouTube on his laptop awhile back. I snickered. Jerome still hadn't figured out how to get around the block or who did it.

After telling Amber and Fabian I needed to do some studying, I went up to my room. It was time to make my decision about Fabian.

_**Yes or no, Nina? Yes or no? C'mon, you've got to tell us.**_

_**I would greatly appreciate it if you review this chapter. What do you think of Mr. Winkler's 'revenge?' What's your prediction on Nina's decision? Did I stay in character? Should Jerome's videos go viral? Please take a few seconds and tell me your thoughts. **_

_**Thanks,**_

_**allthepossibilities**_

_**P.S. A big THANK YOU to everyone who's reviewed so far! You guys rock and your reviews make my day :)**_


	7. The Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

**_Fabian's POV_**

Did I do something wrong? Had I made Nina upset somehow? She's been avoiding me these past few days. I just...just want to know why. It's driving me crazy. She's not acting like she's furious at me, but...I don't know. I feel as if something is a bit off.

Amber and I were the only ones in the common room. (Mick was out for a jog with Mara; Jerome, Alfie, and Patricia were at detention.) Maybe she knew how Nina was. "Amber?"

"Mmmhmm." She lowered her fashion magazine.

"Is Nina upset at me?" I asked.

A thoughtful look appeared on her face. "I'm not sure. She's been pretty subdued since Tuesday, and I haven't been able to get a word out of her. I know!"She perked up. "You should talk to her. _You're_ her _boyfriend_. She's _got_ to talk to you. Hey, while we're talking about you and Nina being a couple...I was going through your scrapbook the other day, and I noticed I don't have any pictures from when you asked Nina to be your girlfriend. I'm going to have to demand you give me a detailed account of what went on. _Don't run out of the room, Rutter! I know where you live! You will-_ -Hey, VB looks absolutely stunning in that gown!" She settled back down to reading.

I retreated to my room to mull over what Amber had said. Subconsciously, I grabbed my guitar as I sat down on my bed and started strumming a 'C' scale. What was it that Amber mentioned that seemed important to me? _"I don't have any pictures from when you asked Nina to be your girlfriend." _That's because...Urgh! I set my guitar down to the side and put my head in my hands. You idiot, Fabian! You never _properly_ asked Nina to be your girl! Was this what made Nina stay away from me? All this time after prom I've been on cloud nine and I'm pretty sure Nina has been, too. Had she just realized I _never_ actually asked her _the question_? Yep, you're certainly an idiot, mate, I heard Mick's voice in my head. You had better go and straighten this out at once.

Yeah, that needed to be done-with _no_ interruptions. I went back into the common room and told Amber I would go see what's up with Nina. "Good," she replied. "I'll leave you two alone." I muttered my thanks as I climbed up the steps.

I knocked on her door. "Come in," I heard faintly from the other side. I entered her room, the site of so many Sibuna meetings, so many exciting memories. She was sitting on her bed. "Listen, Fabian-"

"Nina, please let me say something that's long overdue," I rushed out. "I really like you. You're smart, a talented writer, a girl of mystery. Prom was a lot of fun with you, and I was wondering...Would you fancy stepping out with me?" Whew. I got it all out with no stuttering at all. Bonus.

A troubled look crossed her face. "Fabian, we need to talk." Nina patted the space on the bed next to her. Oh, this wasn't turning out so well, but still I sat down. "Er...How should I start?" she muttered to herself. "I know this may be hard to believe, but I lied to you and Amber a few days ago when you asked me where I went."

Nina? Lied? Without any of us calling her on it? This pushed all my hurt and confused feelings and thoughts about our relationship out of my head. "No way," I laughed.

She gave me a tiny smile. "My lying skills were going to improve sooner or later." She took a breath. "Your uncle came to the school and I ate lunch at his shop. He told me some things." Her face clouded over. "I know what he is, Fabian. I know _you_'re an Egyptian _god_!"

"Demigod," I responded automatically, looking down. Oh, great. Thanks a lot, Uncle Ade. If only you could murder immortal uncles. Well, if I could track down Set...No, Fabian, snap out of it. I shook my head.

Nina said,"Alright, _demi_god. I'm sorry, Fabian, but this is too much for me to handle. I really like you, but I need you to stay away from me. Please," she begged. I met her eyes; there were tears and hurt and confusion in them. I knew it was me causing all that angst. I would do whatever it took to make Nina happy. I stood up and left.

_**Okay, okay, there's absolutely no need to start a lynch mob. (Besides if I disappear, who's going to finish the story? *heh heh* I hold all the cards.)**_

**_All I'm going to say is** you're going to have to continue reading to find out what happens next.**_**


	8. A tearstained letter

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

**_Nina's POV_**

He left. That's the caring person he is. I fell back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I don't know how long I lay in that position, but when I finally sat up I saw an envelope had been slipped underneath my door. It had my name on it in _his_ script. I traced over my name with my finger, then pulled out a piece of paper from inside.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Nina,<em>

_I know you're probably mad at me. I know you were hurt. I also know you probably hate me and I understand, but please don't immediately throw this letter away. All I ask is that you give me a chance to explain._

_Uncle Ade is the Egyptian god, Anubis. I'm not a god, just a demigod. You might be asking what the difference is. I'm not immortal. I don't have any special powers. I'm like the rest of you-it's just I have some godly blood running through my veins. I never wanted to be a demigod, but you know you can't control the circumstances of your birth. My parents told me two years ago, just before I started going to this boarding school. I was upset when I found out. I felt like a freak. I vowed never to pick up another book about the Egyptian gods ever again...until I met you. _

_I just want(ed) to be a normal person. And...let's face it: who would believe me if I told them? Would you have if the mystery hadn't happened? I'm sorry for what you're feeling right now because of me. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. __I'm sorry you feel everything was a lie, but I promise you everything was real. __Even if we never speak again I'm glad I got the chance to know you. If you want to talk...you know where I live._

_Sincerely,_

_Fabian_

* * *

><p>The letter was tear-stained by the time I finished it. Fabian always accepted the blame. He was so sweet. I couldn't blame him for being a demigod. And-I laughed at myself-<em>would<em> I have believed him if not for the mystery? I was quick to judge him just based on that. Fabian being a demigod doesn't change anything.

Nins, _he asked you out! _cried a voice in my head. He probably likes you as much as you like him. You might have just broken your crush's heart! I groaned. I needed to apologize to Fabian, tell him I overreacted, and let him know how I felt. I went downstairs headed toward his room, but was stopped in the foyer by a worried Trudy who asked,"Nina, sweetie, have you seen Fabian, love?"

_**Hmm...I'm not sure how I feel about the letter. I've never been in this situation, so... I'd like some constructive criticism, please. I liked my cliffhanger though. :)**_

_**Until next update,**_

_**allthepossibilites :)**_


	9. Bus rides

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or BlackBerry.

**_Fabian's POV_**

Gah! I needed to speak with Uncle Ade. After I slipped my letter underneath Nina's door, I grabbed a bus to his shop. The bell chimed as I walked in the door.

"Oh, customers!" I heard from behind a large stack of books. "I'll be right there!" There was a small crash as my uncle stumbled in front of me. "Sorry about the mess, sir. What are you searching for?" Wow. He _really_ needed new glasses.

"Uncle Ade, it's me-Fabian. Hence the 'uncle' greeting." That phrase triggered a memory from a while back. I had brought Nina over here to see if Uncle Ade knew anything about the puzzle piece. That had been a somewhat-embarrassing but interesting visit. This time, though, there was no laughter in my voice.

"Ah, nephew, so how fares your fair maiden? I'm proud of you for asking her, my boy." That just made me feel worse inside, but how did he know Nina and I had been sort-of together? I hadn't been back here in awhile and Trudy's stayed at the house. _Hey_, a voice inside my head cried,_ Nina came over here Monday for lunch. She must have mentioned something. _That was the only logical explanation. So she _had_ thought we _were_ together. I groaned. This was such a mess.

I sat down in one of his folding chairs. "First of all, Uncle, I don't know what you've heard, but Nina's _not_ my girlfriend. Second of all, how could you go and tell her you're Anubis? She freaked out! Nina put two and two together and isn't speaking to me. It's all a tangled mess!"

"Fabian, Nina is the Chosen One. She's been through much and I thought she earned the right to know. There's so much I can teach her about her power. I honestly didn't think she'd faint."

Whoa. Hang on. "She _fainted_? For crying out loud, Uncle Ade! You-" I was rudely interrupted by the ringing of the telephone.

Uncle Ade picked up the phone. "Hello-Fine. And you-He's-Calm down, dear. He's here at my shop-Yes, he's fit as a fiddle-What?-I'll be on the lookout for her-Don't worry. I'll call-Bye." He hung up and looked me straight in the eye. "Ever hear of sign-out sheets, Fabian?"

I winced. Trudy must have gone frantic.

"You had better head back. We'll continue this discussion later." That was a sure dismissal. I strode out of his shop without saying good-bye.

I made it to the bus stop just in time. As I hurried up the steps, I crashed into someone getting off. "Sorry," muttered the person I'd bumped into. That voice was familiar...

"Nina?"

"Fabian? Oh, I'm so glad I found you! Trudy was worried sick."

The driver cleared his throat. "Please take your seats or depart, sir and miss. I'm on a tight schedule." Nina and I sat next to each other in the back. There were no other passengers except for a napping elderly lady and a middle-aged man with eyes glued to his BlackBerry and ear buds in his ears who were sitting at the front of the bus. Once we were seated, an awkward silence descended.

I was about to say something, but then Nina blurted out,"I'm sorry, Fabian. I shouldn't have judged you like that. I acted like-_was-_a jerk. You're my best friend, and I shouldn't have done that. Can you forgive me?"

There was only one answer to that question. No thinking was involved. "Of course." I gave her a dazzling smile. We were back on good terms, forgiven and forgotten. I wondered if I should ask her again to be my girl. No, I decided, it was too soon. I didn't want us to not hang out anymore.

Nina looked down at her hands. "And, Fabes?"

"Yes?"

"If you still mean what you asked before...I'd really like that," she said shyly, but then hastily added,"I mean if you don't feel that way, just forget I ever said that. We can go back to being friends."

"Nina?"

"Yeah?" she replied, not meeting my eyes.

I tilted her chin up, so she was facing me. "I'd like that," I whispered. After I had gazed into her beautiful eyes and found what I was looking for, I leaned forward and kissed her. I gently pulled back after a few seconds. Then Nina kissed me. The bus ride ended all to soon.

Hand in hand we strolled up the pathway to Anubis House. The rest of the evening passed in a blur; Trudy gave me a scolding (Victor was at a meeting with Mr. Sweet) then a bear hug; the daily food fight went on as scheduled; Nina and I were hanging out in the common room. The next morning was Saturday. We hung around the house, trying to avoid Amber, who was still working on our scrapbook. I swear that girl is obsessed with relationships. One time Nina and I ducked into the laundry room to hide, and let's just say I'm glad Nina wears bobby pins.

I was in a state of bliss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amber's POV<strong>_

"Huh? What happened?" My head was pounding like crazy.

"Oh thank goodness!" Alfie cried. "You're alive!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I snapped. I sat up in my bed.

"Did I hear the melodious voice of Amber?" Trudy asked as she popped her head in. "Oh good, luvvie, I'm glad you're up. There's a snack waiting just for you in the kitchen. I'm going to go check on the others." Trudy rushed back out of my room. She really seemed stressed out.

Alfie helped me stand. "What happened to me?" I asked him. He looked down at his feet.

"Well...see...the thing is..."

I slapped him when his explanation was over. "Boo, your trial run has just _expired_! _They_ had_ better_ be okay. If you messed up my-"

Just then Patricia stormed in my room. "Amber, you have _absolutely_ got to hear this!"


	10. Revenge and fantasies

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, YouTube, Percy Jackson & the Olympians, The Kane Chronicles, or The Lost Hero. All rights go to the author and co.

_A/N: I don't know whether this situation could happen in real life, but then again this is fan fiction. Also: poetic license._

**_Amber's POV_**

I slowly followed Patricia downstairs with Alfie trailing awkwardly behind. I didn't care how I made him feel-he deserved that. Something needed to be done to Jerome, too. I gave my hair a toss.

_***flashback***_

**_Alfie's POV_**

Jerome and I wanted to go on a prank run. Target locked: Patricia. I think Trixie's pretty cool, but she's still a PP (Prank-able Person). Jerome suggested taking and hiding some of her stuff. That sounded all right to me. We snuck upstairs into her room while she was outside with Mara. Jerome grabbed some hardcover books off her shelf: the entire Percy Jackson series, The Kane Chronicles, and The Lost Hero. Trixie sure loved her mythology and demigods. Of course, I got stuck carrying the books.

I went ahead of Jerome and waited by the rail on the landing. Looking down I saw Nina and Fabian standing together. _Flirt alert_, I singsonged in my head. My ears automatically perked up to eavesdrop. Teasing those two never got old. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of blonde hair. Amber was spying on her favorite couple. She was really close to them. I have no idea why they didn't spot her, but lovebirds tend to be like that: noticing no one but each other.

Things were about to get interesting when suddenly Jerome came came hightailing out of Patricia's room and plowed right into me. Trixie's books flew up over the rail and...well, you get the picture.

Point is: We knocked Fabian, Nina, and Amber out cold.

_***end flashback***_

_**still Alfie's POV**_

I had no idea how Nina and Fabian were doing; I hadn't left Amber's side. _Yeah, a fat lot of good that did you_, went a voice in my head. _You just got dumped. _Why doesn't anything _ever_ go my way?

Everyone was in the common room except Victor who was locked up in his office as usual.

**_Amber's POV_**

Alfie and Jerome _better_ not have killed Fabina. I could have _died_ thanks to those two! As soon as I entered the common room, my instincts took over. I jumped Jerome and started clawing at his face. "You devil! I'm going to. MAKE. YOU. PAY!" Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and dragged off Jerome. I glared at Mick as he set me on the ground.

"Sorry, Ambs. As much as I'd like to see the creep beaten to a pulp by you, Trudy's had enough injuries to deal with today," Mick said.

I pulled up a chair and sat down by Nina. She and Fabian were spread out on the couches.

"How long have they been like this?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Two hours," Mara replied.

"I'm going to finish the laundry," Trudy announced. "Get me if there's trouble. Amber, you missed the announcement, but the nurse checked you all out and said there were no major injuries. We just have to bide our time and wait for them to wake." Jerome and Alfie trailed out after her.

I remembered Patricia had some big news for me. "So what did you want to tell me?"

She turned to Mara. "Care to do the honors?" Mara picked up a pad of paper and Mick chuckled.

Mara began,"I'm not sure how or why, but Nina and Fabian seem to be in a linked dream state. They've been murmuring stuff and I've been recording everything they say. You're going to love this."

Patricia spoke up,"It's like it came straight out of one of your fantasies. Just don't squeal or I'll be forced to silence you."

Mara continued,"The plot takes place here, but contains elements of fiction. It seems to be centering around Fabian being an Egyptian demigod and Nina not sure how to deal with this information. It's not so much of a fact as a theory, but I believe this was influenced by the books they were hit with. Mr. Riordan is keen on writing about mythology in the modern world. You were also hit by a few books, so let me know if you remember any of your dream."

Mara started to tell the story. I listened with rapt attention. Nina and Fabian dreaming together was _SO romantic_. I gave a happy sigh.

As soon as the second sentence came out of her mouth, it all came back to me. The anger I felt at the beautiful yet evil ink-squirting flower from Alfie. How scared I was when I discovered some of Nina's stuff and Murl were missing. The happiness when she returned safe and sound. I remembered how we all laughed when Mr. Winkler punished Amelia. I grinned, but it soon disappeared because I recalled Mr. Winkler _did_ actually do that to us.

Jerome came back and was leaning in the doorway. You could see the smoke rising out of his ears when Mara mentioned Fabian had blocked his YouTube account. That had happened in real life, too. She probably shouldn't have mentioned that. I'll get Mick to warn Fabian.

Mara finished telling the tale. I wish I had been here to hear them myself.

Just then, Fabian-


	11. Wake up and miss breakfast at all costs

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

_A/N: I don't really like this chapter, but I needed to get it out. So here it is..._

_***Amber's POV***  
><em>

_Just then, Fabian-_

started murmuring again! I put a finger to my lips, daring anyone to make a noise.

_***Fabian's POV***_

Nina and I were lying down side by side on the ground looking up at the night sky. I was pointing out the constellations I could spot to her. Hercules. Andromeda. Ursa Major. Ursa Minor. My favorite, Delphinus. It was just the two of us. (We had checked the bushes and trees for Amber earlier.) The night was perfect.

I snuck a glance at my beautiful girlfriend. She was smiling up at the stars. As if Nina sensed me looking, she faced me. "I love this!"she exclaimed, gesturing all around us with her left arm.

"I love it, too," I replied. There were no choppy waves in our relationship. We'd forgiven and forgotten. This past week had been nothing but smooth sailing. Nina frowned abruptly. I rolled over onto my stomach and propped myself up on my elbows, leaning my face closer to hers. "What's up?"

"Okay," she said. "This'll sound weird, but do you smell Trudy's chocolate cake?"

I sniffed the air. "Now that you mention it, yeah." My brow automatically knit in confusion. I muttered,"How can that be? We're not that close to the house." Just then, some stuff fell onto my face. I wiped it off. "Are these cake crumbs?"

Had someone climbed the tree above us without us noticing? Now who would do that? I motioned to Nina. As one, we yelled,"AMBER!"

Then, the world went black...

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Nina's POV*<em>**

"MICK! How can you eat cake at a time like this? _And_ you spilled all over Fabian!" Amber screamed right in my ear.

Why did I feel so groggy? Slowly I sat up...to find myself on a couch in the common room. "Okay, what's going on?"

"I'll answer that," Mick piped up. He turned to Fabian. "Sorry about the crumbs, mate."

"No...problem." Fabian looked like I felt.

"Anyway," Mick continued,"just let me go get Alfie. Be back in a flash." He left the room after handing his plate off to Mara. There was a strange sound as if someone was being dragged, someone who didn't want to go where he was being forced to and desperate to return to where he had been.

It turned out to be Mick dragging Alfie. Go figure. As soon as he let go of Alfie, Alfie put his hands up in front of his face. "Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry I knocked you out. It wasn't my fault. Jerome pushed me. Blame him!"

Jerome sighed. "What can I say? The prank went wrong."

"_Continue," _Patricia demanded. "Say it, or I'll tell everyone what I-"

"No. No. No," Jerome hastily said. "There's no need to go there, Trixie." He turned to Fabian and me. "S-s-s.." He made a choking noise. Patricia slapped him on the back."I'm s-s-so-sorry," Jerome spit out what he considered to be the most horrible five-letter word to ever enter the English language. Then he turned and walked out of the room. Alfie slunk behind him after a quick glance at us.

Amber had an excited look on her face. "See ya, Neens!" she called as she took off.

"Well, show's over. Nice to see you two awake." Patricia left.

I wanted to know what happened and what didn't. Nobody's said anything about the date or how long we were out. The last thing I remembered was looking up at the stars with my boyfriend. Now it's nearly supper. "Nina?" Mara asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me with something?"

"Sure," I replied. I stood up and followed her out of the house.

Once we were a ways from the house Mara spoke up,"Listen, I know we're not 'besties' but I figured you'd want someone to tell you what happened."

Wow. "That's really nice." I flashed her a smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I don't think you would get much out of Amber except for 'Eeeep! You and Fabian'..." She trailed off. Ain't that the truth, I wanted to reply. "I guess I'll start with the facts. It's Tuesday. You've only been unconscious for a little over two hours. It was about 3:30 when Alfie dropped the books over the rail. You and Fabian were talking in the foyer. Amber, I'll admit, was spying on the two of you again. Fate had you be in those particular spots.

"Mick and I were hanging out in the common room and as soon as we heard the crash we came running out. It was really scary seeing the three of you on the floor like that. Trudy rang up the nurse. Thank goodness she said you all would be fine in a bit. You and Fabian were laid onto the couches and Amber was taken upstairs to your room. We all pretty much hung around you guys the whole time.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but if you're trying to figure out what you were doing last, you and Fabian were talking about your bowling date tonight."

What? But that was a week ago? I think. "So you're saying..." I trailed off, not sure if I wanted to tell her about my felt-very-real what-must-have-been-a dream.

She nodded. We reached a stone bench by the pond. I sat down to soak it all in. The past week had never happened. Fabian and I never went on that star date. Was he not a demigod? Ugh, my brain was starting to hurt.

"I'm not trying to embarrass you, but we know all about what went on when you were in your 'linked-dream.' Here." She thrust some papers at me. "I wrote down what you and Fabian said. You tended to talk comprehensibly. You were having a conversation together in your sleep. I thought it was really sweet." She smiled. "Maybe someday I'll be like that with Mick. Anyway, I promise you that's the only copy. Do whatever you want with the papers." She started to walk away.

"Mara? Thanks again."

She grinned. "Heads up, though. I think you know what to expect from Amber. Mick's going to be like that with Fabian. The rest of us are going to tease you, too. I'll get them to leave you alone tonight, but during breakfast, watch out!" she warned. "Supper's in fifteen!"

Great, I thought as I settled down to read about my fictional week. Breakfast would need to be avoided at all costs. Suddenly another thought hit me: were Fabian and I still on for tonight?


	12. A star date for real

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Apples to Apples.

_A/N: Yeah, it's been awhile. Sorry about that._

_***Nina's POV***_

Mara kept true to her word, although Fabian and I still got looks. We decided to keep our bowling date. I joked,"We may have tied in our sleep, but now I'm wide awake and ready to win."

"You're on," Fabian responded. We got our shoes and bowling balls. Fabian paid-he's so sweet. Sad to say, after we finished ten frames we were tied at 135. I called for a rematch and Fabian readily agreed. On the tenth frame, I got a spare then a strike and finished up with 128. Fabian started the tenth frame with 120. He got a gutter ball on his first throw. Then after he released his second throw, I thought for sure he was going to get a strike, but it turned out he only knocked down eight pins. Was I starting to see a pattern here? Answer: Yes.

Fabian and I called it a night and caught a bus back home. I wasn't ready to go back inside the house quite yet, so Fabian and I wandered over to the stone bench by the pond. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Looks like we've got our star date for real," Fabian whispered in that accent I've loved since the very first day.

The stars were beautiful. I found a constellation. "There's Delphinus." We spent a few moments in companionable silence.

"It's really weird," Fabian spoke up. "I mean it's sort of like time-travel. We lived a week in just over two hours and it feels like it really did happen."

"I know. I'm sorry about getting angry at you for not telling me you were a demigod." I paused. "That sounded normal in my head." Fabian chuckled.

"I promise you I'm only human, Martin." His tone of voice dissolved any lingering guilty feelings I felt. I had overreacted, but I just had to remember to behave better the next time anything like that ever happened again.

"That's good to hear. Although..." I trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"That dream-week was one of the best weeks of my life." But in my head I was thinking, it's nice that we still ended up together like our destinies were intertwined or something. I felt like I could overcome any obstacle with Fabian by my side.

"Me, too," Fabian replied.

A few seconds later I rose from my seat. "We'd better head back."

"Mm-hmm, but first..." He kissed me. I kissed him back. Grins were on both of our faces when we ended it.

Holding hands, we walked back to Anubis House in comfortable silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Fabian's POV*<strong>_

We said good night and headed off to our rooms. As I was brushing my teeth, I smiled to myself in the mirror. I loved astronomy, anything to do with science really, and I loved watching the heavens with Nina.

When I walked into the dining room the next morning, the room went quiet then suddenly abnormally loud. Nina came in and sat down to my left. "Morning."

"Good morning."

"Everyone's quite chatty today, aren't they?" she said.

"Yeah," I replied. Something was up. Our housemates only acted like this when...Oh no. "Nina," I whispered.

"What?"

"Run." We barely made it out of there. There was no way we could avoid our housemates here, so Nina and I walked over to school early.

The first class of the day was with Mr. Winkler. It turned out to just be Anubis House because the other house residents had an event to go to. "Well, seeing as we only have half our class, today you will decide what we're going to do," Mr. Winkler announced.

"Can we play Apples to Apples?" Patricia asked.

"Why not?" Mr. Winkler replied. "Hang on. I'll need to borrow the game from-"

"Oh, don't bother, Mr. Winkler," Amber interrupted. "Some of us made our own version to play. I think Mara's holding the cards."

He looked a little bemused for a few seconds, but then he grinned. "Go ahead and pull them out, Mara. Let's play!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Mick's POV*<strong>_

Let the fun begin! We all loved Apples to Apples. Amber pitched the idea to Mara and Patricia to make their own version.

Amber called being the first judge. The green card read: Annoying. Boy, did I have the perfect card for that one. I put my card down first; the others quickly put theirs down. Amber opened up her eyes and read the choices aloud: Pranks; Couples; Teachers; Victor; Alfie; Dress Thieves; Conspiracies; Tests. "That's a no-brainer," Amber said. I heard Jerome chuckling at her choice of words and sent him a glare. "Dress Thieves."

Nina grabbed the green card. "Why, thank you, Amber." I saw her and Fabian share a look.

All right. My turn next. "Romantic." I put my hand over my eyes. Really? Out of all the cards the girls made I got_ romantic_? There was a certain card out there meant for this one; I just hoped someone had it in their hand.

"Okay, we're done. Go ahead and read them," Patricia called out. I uncovered my eyes.

"Sunset; Roses; Jelly beans? Shakespeare; Proms; Amber; Weddings; Shared dream-state-Hey, what's this? Check this out: in the description it says, witnessed first-hand between Nina and Fabian." My best mate turned red as a cherry on top an ice cream sundae. His girlfriend was a few shades darker.

"Amber was there, too," Nina muttered.

I said,"Whoever put the dream card down is the winner."

"I'll take that." Patricia snatched the card off the table.

I wouldn't want to bore you by continuing to go on about each round . Let's just say that by the end of the game if Trudy came into the class, she'd check Nina's and Fabian' temperatures at once. Thank you Mara, Amber, and Patricia for your 'special' deck. All of us were having fun messing with Nina and Fabian...even Mr. Winkler. He's actually a pretty cool teacher.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Nina's POV*<strong>_

My face was burning. I knew it showed and I hated it. Why won't they leave me alone? Thank goodness my next class went on as scheduled. Amber, Fabian, and I were discussing where to go for lunch when Fabian and I were called down to Mr. Sweet's office. Three guesses as to who was behind the door.


	13. Hello goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

**_*Nina's POV*_**

"Uncle Ade?" I heard Fabian mutter in disbelief. What was he doing here?

Mr. Sweet said, "Now, Mister Rutter, Miss Martin, all the proper arrangements have been made. I expect you to be on your best behavior. Valete!*" He shooed Fabian and me out of his office.

Uncle Ade followed us out and turned to face us. I thought I saw his eyes twinkle with mischief, but that was probably just a glare on his glasses. "Care for a field trip, nephew, Nina?"

"Sure!" I replied. Fabian nodded his head.

Uncle Ade told us his car was being worked on as we took the bus back to his antique shop. I trailed inside behind him and Fabian. As I was navigating through the maze of very, very old memorabilia the bell signaling someone had entered the store chimed. There was a sound of footsteps running and I was bumped from behind by a girl. She looked to be a senior in high school. She was a brunette and wearing a uniform from a school I didn't recognize.

"Oops. Sorry, kid," she apologized.

I replied, "It's fine."

She studied me carefully. Suddenly she smiled. "I'm Lilia. And you must be-"

-"Lilia?" Fabian cried out. He must have turned around to check on me. "What are you doing here?"

Lilia opened her mouth to reply, but Uncle Ade jumped in. "Lilia, dear, come on to the back and bring Fabian and Nina with you." I trekked next to Fabian behind Lilia. I couldn't help looking at her. She and Fabian strongly resembled each other. They were at least cousins, if not brother and sister.

"So, Fabian," she called over her shoulder, "your girlfriend sure is pretty." I felt my face grow warm.

Fabian cleared his throat. I thought I heard the softest "Mm-hmm." I was sure the room's temperature rose ten degrees.

_***Fabian's POV***_

Thanks, big sis. As if I don't already get enough of that from my housemates. "Lilia, you haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?"

She whipped out her mobile. A few seconds later mine vibrated. The text read: Not sure if I want 2 spoil d surprize. Hmm. Y. N. Y. N. Y. N. Y...Nope. Just w8 til we reach the bak.

A few moments later we finally found Uncle Ade. Two people were with him. Mum and Dad.

If I was just visiting with my family why did Uncle bring Nina along? An embarrassing thought entered my head.

No, he did _not_. I winced and thought, _I'm sorry, Nina. I had no idea._

I braced myself.

_***Nina's POV***_

My eyes widened as I put two and two together. "Hi, Nina," Mrs. Rutter said with a warm smile. "I'm Julia, Fabian and Lilia's mom, and this is my husband, Daniel."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I replied. So far, no awkward moments other than that one with Lilia.

"I have fish and chips for lunch," Uncle Ade announced. "There's a nice dining table that's just come in. Let's sit down." The wooden table seated six. Lilia was on my right; Fabian sat down on my left . His parents were seated across from us. Uncle Ade was on Fabian's left. We started eating.

"How's school?" Mr. Rutter asked.

Fabian and I shared a look while Lilia replied, "Same as ever, Dad. You're really lucky, Fabian. Trudy has absolutely got to be the best cook _ever_. You've never eaten until you've had her chocolate cake. I can't wait until the next Family Picnic day!"

Fabian spoke up. "It's great. Mr. Winkler is really into his teaching. I can't believe the school year's almost over." Huh? That's right. Only three weeks left. Then...

_***Lilia's POV***_

Mum and Dad continued making small talk while Fabian, Nina and I took turns replying. Mum started asking Fabian about the curriculum.

"Nina," I whispered, so no one else would hear, "when did you two get together?"

She blushed. "After prom. We went together." They had a _prom_! I wish I went there. I realized something.

"Nina, you're from America..."

"Yes." Something in her voice told me she knew where this was heading and didn't want to talk about it, but I had to know.

"You're going back there, aren't you? When the school year ends?" I asked.

She abruptly stood up. "Excuse me. I'll be right back." I watched her go. I felt for her and Fabian. I sensed that this was her first relationship and for certain she was Fabian's first girlfriend.

There were only three weeks left of school. I don't think Fabian realized what that meant other than 'Hello, summer,' but with hello's come good-bye's.

* * *

><p><em>* In case you didn't know. 'Valete' means good-bye to 2 or more people in Latin.<em>

_A/N: What did you all think? Any constructive criticism to offer? Predictions for the next chapter?_


	14. The sad truth and a promise

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **nabian8735**. Crazy Connections is a must-read._

_*Anonymous reviews have been enabled. If I have any problems, I will return to members-only.*_

**_*Nina's POV*_**

Why must all good things come to an end? I sat down on a bench outside the shop looking down at the ground. Fabian's parents seemed pretty nice. His sister was fun, except for bringing up the end of the school year.

I felt so in-between. There would be an ocean separating me from my friends soon. But back home was Gran! I sighed. I really liked Fabian. How could we possibly make this work?

Footsteps interrupted my bleak thoughts.

"Are you all right, Nina?" Fabian asked.

"I'm fine."

As he sat down next to me Fabian said,"What's wrong? And please don't lie to me."

I looked up at him. "Do you know what happens in three weeks?"

"Of course." Fabian smiled. "Summer break. We'll finally get to hang out without worrying about classes or Jerome and Alfie's pranks because everyone's going...home," he finished, stumbling upon the sad truth.

"Everyone's going home," I repeated, "and for me, home means back to America."

He didn't reply.

_***Fabian's POV***_

I can't believe I didn't realize Nina's going back to America! I got upset at myself. Really, Fabian, how did this _major detail_ escape you? The second sentence she ever spoke to you (and basically the rest of the house) was: _I'm from America!_

I closed my eyes. My mind froze. I had no idea what to say or do. We sat in silence. Our hands found each other. After a few moments she stood up. "We better head back in," she stated flatly.

Although I felt morose, an impish idea hit me. Uncle Ade got our family to meet my girlfriend. What if I got them to meet _his_? "Hey, Neens, would you help me with something?" She turned to look at me. It killed me to see the look of despair in her eyes, but after I laid out my plan to her, she started grinning.

"Wow, Fabian, there's even more to you than meets the eye. Who knew you were such a schemer?" I doffed an imaginary cap to her in reply. "Okay, let's put that plan into action!"

I pulled out my mobile phone and texted Lilia. She quickly replied:_NO WAY! ! ! Mum & Dad have absolutely g2g visit Anubis House. I'll start hinting, but u'd better get back in here. _I showed Nina the text. "Step One: done."

The bell chimed as we reentered Uncle Ade's shop. I tried to ignore the look that passed between the four members of my family as we sat down, but I still felt my cheeks burn. "Fabian," my dad addressed me, "since Ade's car is in the shop we'll be driving you ad Nina back to Anubis House."

"Sounds good." I replied.

"Is Uncle Ade coming with us?" Nina asked. "I'm sure he'd love to see Trudy."

"Yeah," Lilia jumped in, "my sources at Fabian's house tell me that they've been spending _quite_ a bit of time together." I watched as Dad and Mum turned to face my uncle.

"Oh..um...well..." he trailed off, chuckling nervously. Ha! I saw the tinge of red across his cheeks. "Actually," he murmured to his plate, "she's supposed to meet me here later." Nina and I shared a look of triumph. It didn't go precisely as planned, but we were satisfied.

Dad glanced at his watch, stood up, and said,"We'd best be off now if we want to get Lilia back to her school at a decent hour. So long, brother." All of us rose to our feet and said good-bye to Uncle Ade.

_***Lilia's POV***_

After arranging ourselves in Dad's car, I started texting Mick and Amber joined in. I'd rather have talked to the two of them, but I didn't want the couple sitting to my right to hear. We had a _very_ _interesting_ conversation. I saw Nina leaning slightly on Fabian out of the corner of my eye. I saw the expression in his eyes. Poor, baby brother. Only three weeks left until summer vacation.

The drive back to their school was short. Mum and Dad said good-bye to Fabian and Nina in the car. They weren't too mushy, so I'm pretty sure Fabian was relieved. The first time they brought him here...

I got out of the car to 'escort' them back to Anubis House. As we walked I teased Fabian. (It's in every big sister's job description and I'm not complaining.) Nina laughed along with me while Fabian's face went tomato red. Then I turned on her and had two blushers on my hands. When we reached the house I asked Nina for a moment alone with my brother. She shrugged her shoulders and right before she closed the door I called out, "Please, if you have any compassion, bring me a sample of Trudy's cooking!" She just laughed.

I turned to Fabian. I solemnly said, "You know what I'm about to say right?" I watched a look cross his face. He had the _wrong_ idea! "No! Ig! I'm not giving you 'the talk!' Ig!" I mimed gagging. He looked relieved. "I trust you, baby brother. You're not stupid. I just don't want you, or Nina, to get hurt. Summer's only three weeks away. It lasts for two months. Promise me you and Nina will find some time to sit and talk, all right?"

"I promise," he said.

"Good," I replied. "See ya, Fabian." I gave him a quick hug. The door open and out popped Nina with a plate of... BRUSSELS SPROUTS! "No! No! Somebody pinch me and wake me from this horrible nightmare! Ow! Trudy, Trudy, why have you betrayed me so?" I cried out.

I heard Fabian tell Nina that I was very dramatic. She laughed and pulled something from behind her back. "Sorry, Lilia, I couldn't resist. Here's some chocolate chip cookies." I eagerly snatched the bag from her hand.

"Thank you, Nina. It was a pleasure to meet you. _Au revoir!_"

I looked back over my shoulder when I was a ways from their house. The door into the house was wide open. Fabian and Nina were kissing. Suddenly a flash went off. They jumped apart. I smiled to myself. A few moments later someone sent me(along with five other people) a picture. It made me smile even wider.

It slowly disappeared as I tried to imagine what the future would bring for my little brother and his girl.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey, everyone! Thanks for reading this chapter. Please take the time to R_E_V_I_E_W! It'll only take a minute and I'd like some feedback. Thanks!_

_On another note, I don't know how many of you know this or not, but I'll go ahead and type it. **They have junior-novelized the first season into two books**: **The Eye of Horus** and **The Cup of Ankh** which will be **released on January 10, 2012**. It's on **pre-order on Amazon and Barnes&Noble**. An **activity book** with mini-posters titled: **Secrets of Sibuna** **will also be released** on this date._

_Sibuna! *covers eye with hand*_

_~allthepossibilities_


	15. Aloha

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Skype.

This chapter is dedicated to **S.I.B.U.N.A.1398**. Her Prepare for DC Anubis series rocks!

_A/N: Sorry it's so short!_

**_*Fabian's POV*_**

Lilia's words haunted me throughout the rest of the night. When I glanced in the mirror as I got ready for class I noticed faint dark circles underneath my eyes. I knew I needed to sit down and talk with Nina, but I couldn't find the words to say. In every class Lilia's voice reverberated in my head. I tried to block it out by reverting into 'textbook' mode.

The school day passed by in a blur. Soon I found myself walking along with Nina on the path up to the house. We were both silent. My sister's voice seemed ten times louder. I couldn't take it anymore. "Nina, I think-"

"-we need to talk," she finished. "Yeah, I'm with you. Let's go up to my room. Amber's going to the store with Trudy."

"All right." Slowly we trudged into the foyer and upstairs. Nina dropped her bag in the corner and sat on the floor, her back resting against her bed. I set my stuff down and sat next to her. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"What are we going to do about summer?" Nina asked.

"I have no idea," I replied, "but I..." _Come on, Fabian,_ I thought. _Just complete the sentence._ "I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either." Our hands found each other. "The Atlantic is now my least favorite ocean." I chuckled at that though I quickly sobered up.

Life wasn't fair. I always knew that, but it never seemed to affect me. Now...just when Nina and I started stepping out, our time together was coming to an end. Sure, summer was only two months, but in two months a lot could happen.

"The thing is, Fabes, we can't stop it." Nina bit her lip. She seemed to dismiss a thought from her head. "You know the saying: if you love something, let it go?"

"And if it's really yours it will come back to you, otherwise it was never yours to begin with?" I replied. "Yeah,"-I gave her a small smile-"I'm familiar with it." Taking in a breath I continued, "I guess that's our best course of action. I mean... we aren't breaking up."

"Of course not," Nina said. "We may not see each other in person, but we'll call, text, email, Skype, even write letters to each other. The end of the school year won't be good-bye-I won't let it. I say we say: _Aloha_."

Aloha. 'Good-bye,' but also 'hello'. It sounded perfect. Like a promise. We _would_ meet again at summer's end.

I looked into her eyes. "Aloha, it is, Nina."


	16. Goodbyes and more promises

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Skype.

_A/N: Goodness I've left this story for awhile. I think it deserves to be wrapped up. I'm going to start another project in a bit. This time I'm planning it out better. For all of you who read this, thank you for sticking with me for so long. :)_

**_*Trudy's POV*_**

"You sure you have everything, luvvie?" I asked Nina.

She nodded again and gave me a huge hug. "Yes. Thank you for everything!"

I pulled back and looked at her. Nina looked so grown up. My vision began to go blurry. "You really have grown up so much. Send me some pictures of you from across the pond." America was so far away.

"Of course." She smiled and looked past me. I turned around and saw my other luvvies waiting to say their good-byes. I gave Nina a squeeze and went to check on her cab.

_***Mara's POV***_

After Trudy walked outside, Jerome and Alfie walked up to Nina. There was an unspoken agreement among us to give Fabian the last farewell. He and Nina really were "star-crossed" lovers though in this case it was an ocean, not a bloody family feud, that separated them. They were so brave to do a long-distance relationship. I was glad they did. Five seconds in a room with them and you could see they were made for each other. Oh goodness! I was starting to sound like Amber.

My turn with Nina came. "Don't forget to email me. I would love some pictures of where you live in America. There's so much history there!"

Nina laughed. "I won't. I'll bring a book or two for you when I come back."

"Thanks!" I replied and gave her a hug. I stepped back and Patricia swooped in.

"See ya, Nina! It's been a nice year minus-"-She did a sweep of the room and glanced at Mick and me.-"-the conspiracies. Email me!"

Nina smiled. "Sure! Have a great summer with Joy!"

Patricia grinned and backed away.

**_*Mick's POV*_**

"Well, that's my cue then. Have a nice summer, Nina."

"Thanks. You too, Mick." I smiled.

Leaning over, I whispered into her ear, "Play nice with Fabian. He's my best mate and if you intentionally break his heart..." Nina laughed, but it sounded forced. Her eyes started to look wet. Oh no. I completely forgot she was going all way back to America for the summer while Fabian and the rest of us would be here in England. That had to be ten times harder for her. We were only a few hours' drive away from each other while she would be alone. "Look," I whispered, trying to do some damage control, "I may have invited Fabian along with me when my family's going to visit an old friend near your area later this summer." Suddenly I felt the breath being squeezed out of me.

"Mick, you rock!" Her eyes were back to normal. Good. Now I just needed to talk with my parents and Fabian's family. They would probably agree quick enough. Most likely. I would force them if I had to.

Amber came and tapped me on the shoulder. I went back to where I had stood before in the hallway and listened to Amber's lengthy good-bye. The highlights of which were: her incessant hugging of Nina, promises to call and text, and my favorite, her extremely loud presentation of a scrapbook entitled "Fabina" in glitter glue. Red as roses, the couple was. I grinned along with the others.

There was a honk. Fabian called, "I'll walk her out." Amber gave Nina one last hug and when she drew back her mascara was streaking down her cheeks. Mara walked up to Amber and put an arm around her shoulder. I went and stood next to Mara.

"See you soon!" we cried.

**_*Nina's POV*_**

The time to leave had come. It all felt surreal. I grabbed Fabian's hand as we walked outside in silence. Right before we reached the corner where the taxi was, Fabian stopped me. As we kissed, I slipped something into his shirt pocket. Too soon, we reached the cab where the driver was talking to Trudy. It was the same man who had brought me here. Funny how things see to come full circle. Fabian and I hugged one last time.

"Aloha, Fabian."

"Aloha, Nina."

**_*Fabian's POV*_**

When I walked back into the house it was only Amber and Alfie left in the foyer. Amber zoned in on my shirt. "What's that in your pocket?"

"Huh?" I looked down. There was a slight bulge.

She smiled. "Did Nina put it in their when you guys kissed?"

"Oldest trick in the book," Alfie agreed.

I left them and went into my room for some privacy. What I pulled out from my pocket shocked me. There was a short note attached. _Fabian, I couldn't resist leaving one more promise. Aloha, Nina. _I couldn't believe she trusted me with this. I had to hear her speak. Hoping she hadn't lost her signal yet, I dialed her number. When she answered all I could think to say was, "Check your luggage when you get home. You're not the only one who made another promise. Aloha." I hung up and held the object in the air, studying it, picturing her with it.

**_*Nina's POV*_**

I spent the whole flight home pondering Fabian's cryptic message. Gran sent a cab to pick me up and I cried when I saw her back at our house. We hugged and talked for awhile and then she told me to go and get some sleep. Before I got ready I put my laptop back on my desk. Then I unpacked my luggage and saw a small box that hadn't been there when I packed. I opened it and my vision went blurry. He didn't! Carefully I picked it up and placed it around my neck. My neck was no longer bare, but surrounded by his lucky guitar pick. I missed him so much already. I wanted to talk with him, but I checked my clock and it was the middle of the night back in England. He would be long asleep.

"Nina!" Gran called from downstairs. "One of your friends called. They said to check Skype."

"Okay! Thanks, Gran!" I replied. I turned to my laptop and went on Skype. No way! He was definitely a crazed man.

"Fabian! What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be asleep?" He grinned.

"Well, if I remember correctly, we would be hiding out in the attic at this time." I laughed.

Fabian looked at my neck and smiled. "You got it," he said softly. I put my fingers around it.

"And you?" I asked. In reply, he held up the Eye of Horus around his own neck.

We simply stared at each other for awhile. It was a silence filled with so many thoughts, not one of them bad.

I glanced at my clock and did the math. I double-checked to be sure. "Fabian!"

"Yeah, Neens?"

"Go to bed!"

"What?" He shook his head.

"Look at your clock." I watched his face as he glanced at it.

When he turned back, he asked, "So?"

I just laughed. "You really need to sleep. Please, for me?"

He grinned. "Fine, for you. Oh, before I go, Mick said to tell you his trip is in a two weeks and it lasts for a week-and-a-half."

I felt like squealing like Amber. "See you soon! Aloha."

"Aloha, Nina."

As if Amber had planned it, we logged off at the same time. I settled underneath my covers and got ready to dream two weeks away.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, a penny for your thoughts. Thanks again so much for reading this! Season 2 is almost here! Happy holidays, everyone!_

~allthepossibilities


End file.
